Kick 'Em, Kack 'Em, Rudy!
by Magicians Hat
Summary: Based off of Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rudy: Kim gets injured by the robot, and Jack is there to help her heal. But while everything seems fine and dandy at first, there's always the Black Dragons there to mess things up! KICK! Rated T for some POSSIBLE eventual mild language! Not sure yet!
1. Chapter 1

** So... I know I should be working on that other **_**Kickin' It!**_** story that I made, but I found out from my writing teacher that writing short stories like that isn't a good idea, so... here's a longer one! It's based off of the episode **_**Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Rudy**_**, at least I think so. So... Yeah. Enjoy!**

The Wasabi Warriors were losing against a _robot_. This thought would be ludicrous to any who know the Warriors, or any who has ever been to _any_ Seaford karate tournament. They were virtually undefeated. How could they lose to a _robot?_

"That's it!" Cried Jack, running onto the mats where the robot was standing after having just defeated Rudy. "Hi-_yah_!" He kicked, spun, jumped, all of the things his grandfather - along with Rudy, of course - had taught him. But still, the robot cut through his defenses like butter and dropped him like a sack of flour.

Not bearing to see him in pain, Kim shouted a battle cry and ran to the mats, gracefully pulling off moves as if she had been doing this for all her life. _Come on, Crawford,_ She mentally chided herself, _you can do better than this - you're flawless!_ But it wasn't enough. With one small, virtually undetectable error, the robot managed to twist her arm and kick her in the stomach - _hard_. She couldn't help but let out a scream of pain as she fell to the ground, clutching her arm to her stomach.

"Kim!" Cried Jack, somehow making his way back to her, "Kim!" He deflected a punch from the robot without even looking up, his sole attention on Kim as he knelt down next to her. "God, Kim, are you alright?"

Since moving caused too much pain, she just resorted to whimpering and letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. _So un-Crawfordlike! _thought Kim, _this is weak!_

Jack carefully picked her up and deposited her next to the mats, the robot forgotten. But the robot hadn't forgotten about them; when Jack stood up from his previous position of crouching next to Kim, he saw her eyes widen in alarm in just enough time to catch a punch that was thrown at him by his bionic opponent.

"Ohhhh," He seethed, "You shouldn't have done _that_." Suddenly it was an all-out war between the Wasabi Warriors - minus Kim, of course - against a robot who was twice heir strength combined, not to mention _really scary_. They were doing fine, one could say, but the robot was just doing...better.

"Stop!" Cried Kim from her position on the wall, lifting herself painfully, "Stop - everyone. Let me handle this." There were livid protests thrown at her (mostly from Jack, she noted with a hint of satisfaction), but she pushed through her friends, making her way to the robot, who seemed to be cooling down.

She walked right up to him, staring him down; brown eyes versus red lasers. "We probably can't win," She said, eyeing the robot's every movement, "But that doesn't mean we'll give up. Heck, I'm in so much pain I'll probably pass out right after this, yet here I am. So really, Wasaba-Tron 3000, _your_ battle is the futile one. _You're_ the illogical one. Our karate may not be perfect yet, but our spirit is. And you can't mess with that." It was, in perfect honesty, the perfect Disney Channel speech.

"Can...not...compute..." Cue explosion. Large explosion.

There were many hoots and "WOO!"'s (Jerry), but Kim didn't hear them: she was too busy blacking out, just as promised.

The last thing she heard was Jack's worried voice, yelling her name.

LINE BREAK

Jack Anderson was freaking out. And Jack Anderson _never_ freaked out.

He was, at this point in time, pacing around the hospital hallway, waiting for some news about his girlfriend, Kim Crawford.

OKAY, HOLD UP. I know, I know, some people are going to be like, "Whaaaaa? That didn't show up at _all_ in the last part!" So I've decided to pause the story and take a moment of zen so that all of you people out there (you know who you are) can get out all of these emotions.

...

...

...

...

Are you done? Okay. Cool. Back to the story.

"Jack Anderson?" He heard an unfamiliar voice call from across the hallway, "She's out of surgery."

The rest of the hospital blurred into streaks of color as he ran to the doctor that said so. "She...What happened? Is she okay? How bad is it? Is she going to _live_?" The questions were coming at such an alarming rate that the doctor could only chuckle before answering.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, she's going to be fine." Jack slumped against the wall, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Oh, thank God..."

"But-" _But? There shouldn't be a but there!_

"But what?"

"She'll be in some serious pain for a while, so you'll have to find someone to take care of her."

"Her parents?"

"Sure, sure, I just thought that since she's so _obviously_ your girlfriend, you would want to do it."

"Wha- wha- how- I, uh..."

"Yup."

Jack quickly ran past him, the inherently awkward moment forgotten.

Once he had cut through the line of doctors, he rushed to room 205, which was Kim's. He sprinted in, in just enough time to see Kim shift uncomfortably and her eyes fly open. "Ah!"

"Kim!" He rushed over to her bedside, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead. "God, Kim, I was so worried!"

"Jack..." She breathed, weakly lifting her arms to pull him in for an embrace. "What the heck happened? The robot just kicked me."

"Yeah, well, he kinda kicked you... hard. You had to get surgery to rearrange all of your insides, or something."

"How reassuring that is."

Jack chuckled, just happy to have Kim with him. His eyes softened and he leaned down toward her face, their lips centimeters apart-

"GAAAH!"

Jack jumped away from Kim's bed as if it were on fire, whilst she jumped back, wincing in pain.

"Jesus, you two, get a room!" Cried Eddie, leaping backwards from his previous position of standing back with the rest of the Bobby Wasabi students. Jack and Kim shot him identical flat looks.

"This is our room, genius." Said Jack, motioning around the room for emphasis. Eddie burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah, well..."

"Anyway," Segued Kim, looking up at Jack, "When can I get outta this joint?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?" _Cried Kim, jumping up but immediately regretting it as pain - a hot, blinding pain - shot through her stomach, causing her to cry out. Jack leapt to her side, concern painting his features.

"Whoa, whoa, you shouldn't do that!" He said, soothing her gently back into her bed, "You could damage your... insides, or whatever."

Kim complied, but tears still gathering in her eyes from the pain. She quickly laid her head down and looked at the boys, silently prompting them to say something so she and Jack could have some alone time.

"Well," Started Milton, "We're really sorry about what happened, Kim. And we've made it up to you!"

"What?" She asked, confused, "How? Why? You guys didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah, we know, but we just thought it'd be nice for you and Jack to get some alone time, so... _we're going on a vacation!" _Cried Eddie, eyebrows raised in excitement.

"_What?"_ Cried Kim, also getting excited, "We're going on vacation? Awesome!"

"Oh, no, no," Clarified Jerry, effectively ruining her moment, "Not _you_, just Milton, Eddie and I. Y'know, so you guys can be alone and all that crap."

"Gee, guys, thanks. You guys got me a vacation... for you."

"Eh. It's a vacation from us, right? You should be thankful for that."

Jack, who had been silent for this entire conversation, finally spoke up. "When does your flight leave?"

"Now! Bye, guys! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" yelled Jerry, running off into the halls and out of the hospital. The others followed.

As they left, Kim and Jack silently agreed to let that crude comment go with a laugh and shake of the head. Jack then climbed into Kim's bed, pulling her against him and enjoying the feeling of her head on his chest.

** So...Yay! First chapter is up! I'll hope to get the next one up soon, but knowing me, that might not be for a while. Sorry :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! Look at me go! It's only been, like, two days! YEAH! So, anyway, I don't own Kickin' It, because if I did, this plot line for an episode would have already been in there. And they would have been on a regular schedule, thank-you-very-much, because I don't think there's been a new one in **_**weeks**_**! Well, on with the story!**

After a few minutes of talking, snuggling and _yes_, kissing, Jack propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Answered Kim thoughtfully, scrunching her eyebrows together and pursing her lips. "Maybe, once I get outta here, we can go and see a movie or something. It's nice not to have the guys here to, you know, _exist_."

Jack laughed. "I get what you mean. I can never, you know, be a _boyfriend_ when they're around. It just seems so weird." He got up and stretched before walking towards the door. "I'm going to get some food. You want any? This hospital food sucks." Kim shook her head.

"But be back soon, alright? This place is kinda lonely." Jack's eyes softened and he walked over to her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out, his hunger overwhelming the slight guilt he had for leaving her.

Kim sat in the hospital bed, bored out of her mind with all of the supposedly 'entertaining' channels on the stupid, overly-regulated hospital television. She sighed before switching it off, hauling her laptop up onto her bed, searching the internet for anything interesting. _Well,_ she thought, _at least this place has Wi-Fi._

And so she sat, idly pressing the space bar to make the annoyingly large helicopter go through the annoyingly small tunnels. Everything was cool, calm and not at all interesting.

Let's fix that, shall we?

_CRASH!_

Kim jumped as her door fell to the floor, bringing with it a small potted plant. She coughed as dust clouded her vision, waiting for someone to come and fix this faulty door. Instead, through all of the haze, she made out one figure, wearing a jumpsuit of red, white and black.

Frank.

She quickly ceased her coughing and sat up in her bed, trying to adopt a calm, expectant look on her face as he walked in. "Hello, Frank. You here to give me some flowers?"

Frank being Frank couldn't comprehend the concept of sarcasm, so he just said in an indignant fashion: "No! I came to get some... _revenge_."

Although to any other person this would have sounded quite scary, Kim had been a Black Dragon, and had beaten Frank so many times she lost count. He wouldn't be ap problem.

"Frank, let's face it. You and I both know that I can beat you."

His response was immediate: "Yeah, I know."

"Oh," She said, surprised at his admission, "Well, then... why are you here?"

Frank smirked that evil little smirk of his. "I never said I wasn't here to beat you up, Kim, I just said I wasn't here to do it _alone_."

She blanched a bit, but didn't give Frank the satisfaction of seeing. Two or three Black Dragons would be fine, right? She had beaten that many before, so why couldn't she do it now? She tried to ignore that thought that being hospitalized and just out of surgery might hinder her a bit. "I can take you _and_ your little crew, Frank. Second-degree black belt, remember?"

As if just to prove her wrong, at least five more Black Dragons walked into her room, identical smirks on their faces. She tried to get up into a fighting stance, but pain shot through her stomach like a shot. She then had one of the most crazy ideas she had ever had.

She looked at the button designated 'nurse', looked up at how close Frank was to it, and decided:

She was going to leap for it. Right into the herd of Black Dragons.

LINE BREAK

Food court lines should _not_ be this long, thought Jack as he stood, idly waiting to get up to the front of the line. About five people had just went up to the front and ordered about seven different dishes, which resulted in about fifteen more minutes of waiting time. He was about to give up on the food when the man behind the desk yelled, "Next!" And, Jack realized with a start, that was him.

Fifteen minutes and four corn dogs later, Jack was walking to the dojo, just dropping in to tell Rudy that Kim was awake. But, just as he opened the door, he remembered what the doctor had said:

_"She's going to be in some serious pain for a while."_

_Shoot!_ Thought Jack, _shoot, shoot, shoot!_ He had forgotten about Kim! What kind of a boyfriend forgets about his hospitalized girlfriend?

With a quick movement, Jack had stuck his hand in between the closing doors and hurled them open, not even bothering to reciprocate the odd stares he was getting from the occupants of the mall food court.

And so he ran, faster than he ever had, towards the hospital, the rest of the world blurring around him. He could see the doors in the distance, motivation enough to go even faster - if that were humanly possible - towards the large, concrete building.

He threw the door open, the front desk lady snapping her head up and looking at him questioningly.

"The doctor said she was going to be in some serious pain," Said Jack, "And I wanted to be here." The nurse's eyes softened and she motioned to the door.

"Well," She said softly, "She hasn't pressed the 'nurse' button yet, so I'm assuming she's okay. And you shouldn't be worried - she just had a bunch of visitors."

"Visitors? Who?" Asked Jack, thinking of every family member or friend that Kim had told him about.

"Oh, they said they were family members. A whole bunch of 'em, too."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly before walking slowly towards the room. Well, this would be a better chance than any to meet Kim's parents, at least.

His pace was slow until he heard something that made him stop in his tracks entirely:

_"No! Get off of me, you creeps! HELP!" _That was Kim's voice. That he was certain of. But Kim calling for help? Unheard of. He was just about to jog over before he heard her scream. That set him off running at a sprint.

LINE BREAK

The Black Dragons had Kim by the arms, giving her room to struggle but not so much that she could escape. Evidently, her plan hadn't worked so well.

She was just about to give up and ask them what they wanted when she heard something that gave her hope:

Jack. Shouting her name. "Kim! Kim! What's going on in there?"

"Ja-" She was just about to answer him when Frank put his hand on her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"You talk, you get it."

She nodded weakly, tears springing from her eyes. What was she going to do when Jack got there? He would have to take down six Black Dragons by himself! Maybe... maybe he wouldn't come, and she could just be beat up by the Black Dragons in peace.

Apparently, that wasn't the plan, for just about two seconds after that thought desperately ran through Kim's head, Jack came in, stepping over the broken door that was lying on the ground of her small, evidently semi-soundproof room.

Jack looked at the Black Dragons holding Kim and his eyes hardened. He turned to Frank. "You let her go _right now _or you and the rest of your little cheer squad are going to be the ones in the hospital beds." A little forward, yes, but it worked.

"I _told_ you!" Cried Frank, "The only cheerleader was Bryan!" He looked at one of the Black Dragons holding Kim, who bowed his head.

"Whatever!"

Jack ran at Frank, who wasn't ready, and threw a few punches at him before finally landing one in his upper jaw. Frank cried out in pain before ushering his cronies to fight Jack instead. The two who were holding Kim threw her unceremoniously onto the bed (causing her to gasp in pain, but that went unnoticed) and ran to join the other Black Dragons in fighting Jack.

Twenty minutes later, they were all down on the floor, groaning in pain. Well, except for Frank, who, at this moment, crawled over to Kim's bed and delivered a kick to her stomach before racing out of the room. Kim cried out in pain, causing Jack to run over.

"Kim? Kim! Are you okay?" Cried Jack, obviously oblivious to the notion that if she had just made any sort of signal that she was in pain, then she was definitely _not_ okay.

"Yeah... fine."

Jack kissed her forehead before crawling into bed with her again. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Kim... I should've known this was going to happen. I-I should've been there..." It took Kim a moment to realize that he was crying, his muscular frame shaking with silent sobs.

"Hey," She soothed, "You came at just the right time. Hey - look at me." He did, his tear-stained eyes meeting hers. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. I don't blame you, Jack. Really, I'm just thankful for such a boyfriend like you."

His eyes widened slightly. "Why? I couldn't save you from those guys. Frank got to you, Kim, and I was supposed to protect you."

"You did. You came exactly when I needed you."

He smiled a bit before pressing his lips to hers, the salty taste of both of their tears evident. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling them in his hair. He, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her waist - but being careful not to hurt her, of course - and pulled her closer.

Their kiss ended when that stupid thing we call air was necessary, so they sat, talking, until a doctor came in to examen Kim's stomach.

"Yikes, Kimberly!" He said, eyeing the bruise that was forming there, "What happened here? We're going to have to go back and check you out with the X-Ray machine."

Kim gulped a bit before nodding, letting Jack get up and hold her hand while looking at the doctor with worry. He saw the teens' glances and said, "It doesn't look bad, but I just want to make sure nothing was ruptured. You can still probably go home tomorrow, if you want."

Kim sighed with relief before letting some nurses who had previously entered the room cart her away, leaving Jack standing in her hospital room, the taste of her tears lingering on his lips.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter two, people! Sorry if it was... bad, but I wanted to hammer this one out soon after the first one. Review, please, it helps motivate me! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... here it is! it may suck, but explanation at the bottom! Enjoy, mah peeps!**

"Kim? Kim? Wake up, Kim!" She heard a familiar voice call her from her dreamland.

"Rudy!" Another voice said, "You shouldn't wake her! The girl needs some rest, she was just attacked by some crazies in matching outfits!"

Kim opened her eyes, and, seeing that neither of the two men (Rudy and Jack, she found out) noticed her, groaned, "But, you see," Her voice was gravelly and her vision was blurred, but she continued talking. "I have to wonder about the significance of the outfits - like, would it have been less traumatizing had they not been wearing matching sweat suits?"

Jack looked at her, after the initial shock of seeing her awake, with what Kim affectionately named the 'boyfriend stare'. He smiled at her softly, while his eyes (his deep, chocolate-y eyes...) were filled with concern and overprotective-ness. He gave her this every time she needed a band-aid, so now, when she was in the hospital, it was magnified about two-hundred percent.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," He said softly, giving Kim time to think about the past hour or whatever time period she was out, "I was... really worried."

"Please, Jack, I'm fine." She sat up a bit in her bed, which, surprisingly, didn't hurt that much. It was all... numb. _Aw, man, _she thought, _am I on drugs?_ "What'd they drug me with?"

"Nothing," Replied Rudy, a tad confused, "Why? Do you feel like you've been drugged?"

"No, no, it's just that I don't really feel any pain."

Jack laughed, which was reassuring to hear, yes, but she wasn't sure why, so it was a bit disconcerting. "Kim, of course not. You've been under for, like, a _day_. It's kind of faded by now."

Kim was shocked, to say the least. "A... _what?_ How come I'm still here, then? Let's go!" She attempted to run to the door, but her legs felt like jell-o and she proceeded to fall into Jack's arms.

"Whoa, whoa, Speed Racer, slow your roller! You'll have to be in a wheelchair for at least a day and a half, you know. You shouldn't try and get up so fast." Jack hefted her up into a bridal-style carrying position. She huffed a bit before hopping back into her bed.

"A wheelchair?" She cried, "Are you _kidding_ me? Why can't I just have Jack carry me around or something? I feel so... _fake_ when I'm in those. I'm not _actually_ crippled or anything, so I feel like I'm cheating some way more deserving person who needs one."

"Wow," Said Rudy, "How... eloquent. But, say, if you don't want it, can I use it to get free parking? I mean, those fares-"

Jack cut him off with such an uncomprehending stare that Rudy opened his mouth, closed it again, and walked out of the room without another word.

With _that_ distraction gone, Jack then leaned to her, his lips so close to her ear that when he breathed, it sent chills down her spine. "I would be happy to carry you," He breathed, "But I don't think the hospital people would want that." She nodded wordlessly before quickly turning her head and pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss before laying her back into the bed, sitting himself next to her. She propped herself up onto her elbows and ran her hands through his hair, causing him to shiver a bit. He liked that, needless to say.

He suddenly picked her up and deposited her in his lap, his arms encasing her into a bear hug. This, she could tell, symbolized how he wanted to protect her. It made Kim shiver with happiness.

They both finally pulled back and looked at each other. "Kim," Breathed Jack, his voice husky, "I think you need to get into the wheelchair now. You plus this bed is not a good combination for me."

Kim rolled her eyes, trying to hide the chill that ran through her spine when he said her name. She smacked him on the arm before shakily - and not without worried glances and offered arms from Jack - getting onto her feet and walking to the small bathroom.

"I'm going to get changed, okay? This hospital gown is absolutely... actually, I don't think there's a word for it." Jack chuckled at her attitude, happy to have her back with him. But that was, he thought, a feeling that wouldn't go away for a while.

"M'kay."

LINE BREAK

A week.

A week was how long Kim was banned from doing karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. She was, predictably, unhappy.

"I can't _believe_ them!" Cried Kim, huffing about in her wheelchair, "No karate for a _week?"_ Do they know how stiff my muscles will be? This is outrageous!"

"I know," Agreed Jack, "Those doctors are idiots! They didn't even notice the door was broken down until one of them slipped on it and fell!"

Kim rolled her eyes in agreement and self-rolled her wheelchair to the bench, before hefting herself up and planting herself on it. The boys looked at her, amused. She just glared back at them before motioning that they should start practice.

Practice was inherently boring for Jack without Kim there to spar with him, seeing as none of the others were even _nearly _up to his level. He thought back to all of the times where the warriors had accredited him on his skills.

_"No, no," Sneered Arthur, the son of the new owner of the mall and all-about jerk, "Since Rudy's not here and _I_ outrank all of you, _I'll _lead the class." _

_ "What?" The boys cried, outraged, "You don't outrank Jack!"_

Now that he thought about it, none of them had ever complimented Kim on her obvious skills as a warrior. The thought made him burn with guilt as he trained against Rudy, who agreed after seeing both Jack's and the boys' predicament (theirs being that they were constantly being beaten by Jack, time after time after time).

He noticed Kim sitting on the bench, looking wistful. _Gosh_, he thought, _she looks so pretty with her hair down like that-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Rudy's foot colliding with his stomach.

"C'mon, Jack," Scolded Rudy, "You've gotta focus! You're usually so good at that! What's wrong?"

Jack just shot him a look before heaving himself up onto his feet. "You know what's wrong, Rudy." Of course, he was referring to his immobilized girlfriend. Evidently, Rudy was not.

He suddenly looked panicked, as if being caught stealing something. "You _know?" _He hissed, "How'd you find out about the tournament this weekend?"

"WHAT?" Jack yelled, jumping away from him and raising his arms in angry surprise.

"So... you didn't know?"

LINE BREAK

"Look," Rudy tried to calm Jack down, who was pacing back and forth on the mats. "I know you're upset, but-"

"_Upset?_ I'm not upset, Rudy."

"Oh, good, because I-"

"I'm _outraged!"_ Jack's eyes were heated with anger as he stared into Rudy's. "I can't compete without the proper training! It takes me at least two weeks to get ready for every tournament! It's _Wednesday_, Rudy. I'm done for!"

Kim's voice cut cleanly through the tension that had built up after Jack's speech. "Jack," She said softly, "You can do this. I _know_ you can."

He was calmed down instantly.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."

Jerry, Milton and Eddie came back into the room from the showers after having sparred with Jack. "Do what?"

"The tournament this weekend."

"The _what?"_

LINE BREAK

_Kim has an amazing effect on me_, Jack pondered for a while after he left the dojo, Kim beside him. She could calm him down with one word, one _smile_. She made him think about his actions before actually doing them, and that was a worthy skill to have. She was his _everything_. So when he found out that she wouldn't be competing next to him in the upcoming tournament, he was... a bit _put out_.

"I _know _I'll be able to cope, Jack. Chill. I'm okay."

Jack responded to Kim's assurances with an unhappy grunt. "I know _you'll _be, but I won't. I need you to be there with me! You're like my... lucky charm!" Kim's eyes brightened at that and she shoved her hand into her purse (which she ALWAYS had) and threw out at him a rope bracelet with the initial 'K' on it.

"Here," she smiled at him softly after seeing him catch it. "It's _my_ lucky charm. And it'll help you win the tournament, I just know it."

See? She could calm him down, whatever she did. The minute she said that, he knew she was right. He would win this tournament, with her or without.

**So... I know this one sucked, but I had this awful virus called Writer's Block. But don't worry, it's not contagious. REVIEW!**


End file.
